


Right Under Their Noses

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: While The Phantom Thieves relax at the beach to give their leader a fitting goodbye, Haru and Ren find a way to give their intimate relationship a proper send-off.Part of a fic trade with bonerofvoid.





	Right Under Their Noses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonerofvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/gifts).



Ryuji had just walked off to get some food. The Phantom Thieves were taking a break, having overcome the horrors of the metaverse months ago. Ren, "Joker," was about to go home, but none of his friends were content letting him go home without first giving him a proper sendoff. To most of them, that meant a relaxing weekend at the beach, but Haru, his girlfriend, had other ideas.

Haru's sexual awakening had been Ren's doing, with his soft touches and softer kisses, slowly teasing her out of her shell, before showing her what sex could be like with someone that she loved - much better than whatever she had imagined herself doing with the man that her father had sold her off to. Ren showed her that she wasn't a piece of meat, but also that she was his, and that if she trusted him, he could make her feel things unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Beneath those glasses and that unsuspecting face laid a sex god in diguise, at least as far as Haru was concerned.

With that in mind, Haru took Ryuji's exit as an opportunity to start fooling around with her boyfriend. All of the other Phantom Thieves were off doing something else, leaving only Haru and Ren, sat on a bench at the edge of the beach, overlooking the crowd of beachgoers. It was the perfect distance away from the crowd, while also being close enough to danger for the exprience to be arousing, at least in theory. They hadn't actually done much fooling around in public yet, aside some groping here and there, and a quick, unfinished handjob at the movie theatre. They were both eager to go further.

Haru's head laid in the crook of Ren's neck, as Ren looked off into the distance, trying to spot the other Phantom Thieves. His lack of attention towards Haru had been a mistake on his part, which he'd come to realise as he felt a presence set upon his inner thigh, just close enough to the tip of his cock for him to start feeling aroused. Glancing over at Haru, he saw no smirk-laden face looking back at him, rather, she didn't even seem to be paying attention to him, but her hand was unmistakably there, rising further, and touching his cock now, not directly, but rather through the fabric of the shorts that he had chosen to wear. Black, thankfully, as they helped to cover up his erection as it slowly grew beneath Haru's slender fingertips.

"Is anyone watching us?" Ren asked, trying not to be too obvious as he looked around, trying to spot anybody that might be keeping an eye on them.

"Doubt it," Haru replied, not moving her head from his chest, nor her hand from his cock. It seemed that she hadn't even looked. Did she even care? Almost assuredly, Ren thought, but perhaps she was trying to make it seem as if she didn't - if she thought that was going to arouse him further, then she was absolutely right. In reality, she trusted Ren enough to be able to spot any danger, as her boyfriend had always had a keen eye for most things. Besides, she was far too distracted. Slipping her hand into his shorts via the trouser leg, she wrapped her hand around his bare cock, mostly erect from all of the teasing. It was uncharacteristic for Haru to be this calm, but Ren put that down to the fact that she wanted to enjoy herself - that she was unwilling to let herself become overwhelmed by fear, because this was the last time they'd be able to spend time together for a while.

"You're so hard," Haru teased, though her tone was rather naive. Ren knew that to be her teasing tone by this point, though. Her hand wrapped firmly around his cock, and began to stroke back and forth, pulling his foreskin back over the head, which in turn made the tip of his cock brush up against the rougher material of the inside of his shorts. Leaning his head back, forgetting momentarily about the need to be subtle, Ren let out a soft gasp.

"Of course I'm hard. You're jerking me off," Ren said aloud, but too quiet for anyone else to hear them. With a giggle, Haru ran her thumb over his tip, and then reached down to fondle his balls, something which she had come to learn was his weakness. Being jerked off by Haru in front of all these people was a neverending source of anxiety for Ren, as he leaned his head forward again and tried to ensure that nobody was watching them, but for every bit of anxiousness, there was also a lot of arousal. The fact that any one of the people around them could turn in their direction and not what they were doing, while scary, was also the hottest thing that Ren could imagine. Not unlike the way they'd been hiding their true selves from everyone those months ago, he and Haru were doing much the same right now.

Considering the restrictions that Haru had, being unable to move her wrist very far in any given direction, her technique was amazing. After finishing fondling his balls, she reached up again and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, before stroking upwards, pushing his foreskin back over the head, and then pulling back again. Ren let out another soft gasp as the head of his cock once again made contact with the netting of his shorts, but the sensation didn't last long, because Haru soon moved her slender fingers up to run them over the tip, and then massaged the tip between her palm and her fingers, making Ren think that he might cum right then and there.

Haru had other plans for him, though, which she proved as she pulled her hand from his shorts, fingers covered in precum. For a moment, the two of them wondered what to do with the mess, but, to Ren's initial surprise, Haru merely licked her fingers clean, as if she had merely spilt ice cream on them - it would have been a good coverup, had anyone been paying attention. Something that would have been harder to explain was the erection still evident in Ren's shorts, but Haru wasn't finished with that yet, either. After taking another look around, to make absolutely sure that they weren't being watched, Haru, in one swoop, pulled Ren's shorts down below his cock, the fully erect member springing out into the open. For a moment, Ren was going to chastise her, but, just as quickly as she had exposed his cock, she took it into her mouth, and pushed herself all the way down to the base. It wasn't as if Ren was the most gifted person in the world, but the feat was still impressive.

Impressive, but it looked suspicious as hell. Ren kept a keen eye on the crowd, making sure that nobody was looking their way, as Haru began to bob her mouth over the bottom couple of inches of his cock, the loud sounds of her sucking reaching Ren's ears rather easily, making him worry whether the sound was loud enough for others to hear, too. It didn't seem so, but that did little to quench his worries - it wasn't all bad, though, because in a way, that worry only further fuelled his arousal. If Haru was half as turned on as he was, then he couldn't wait until she was finished, so that he could return the favour.

Either by design or coincidence, Ren didn't last much longer. The warm tight throat of his girlfriend, it turned out, while accompanied with the feeling of doing such a naughty thing in public, was too much for the boy. His hand, which had found its way to the back of her head, gripped her hair, pulling on it only gently. She knew the signs, and she didn't want him to cum in her throat, so she pulled back far enough to hold only the head of his twitching cock in her mouth, just in time for it to begin shooting off cum. As the load of jizz splattered against her tongue, Haru's tongue continued to run her tongue over the head of her boyfriend's cock, making a mess of her mouth in the process, but she hardly cared about that. As his cock gave its final pulse, and the last of his load was deposited against her tongue, she closed her lips tightly around the head of his cock and began to pull back, holding his load inside her mouth.

As soon as she was off his cock, Ren pulled his shorts back over his cock again, and gave the area another once-over to see if anyone had caught them; something which was becoming a habit for him, though, thankfully, thus far a fruitless one. Haru looked around, a blush rising on her face as she thought about what she'd just done - even if she was being uncharacteristically brave, she still felt anxious about the whole thing. As Ren looked over at her, she dared to open her mouth in the direction of the crowd, her mouth filled with a pool of hot cum. Ren felt himself begin to sweat at the sight, and his flaccid cock twitched again, sad that it couldn't yet muster the energy to grow hard again. Haru closed her mouth, and, with an audible moan, swallowed down her boyfriend's jizz, before turning to him, looking practically elated.

"That was so fun!" she told him, a blush rising on her features once again. Returning a smile, Ren leaned over to press a soft kiss to her lips, as Ryuji arrived with their food, Yusuke behind him.

"This place is practically savage," Yusuke complained, as he took a seat beside Haru. Ryuji, having no place to sit, frowned at Ren, who looked at Haru, and patted his lap. He didn't need to say anything else - a moment later, Haru crawled up onto his lap, and his arms moved around her body.

"It's not that bad," Ryuji replied, as he took Haru's previous seat. "Ugh. The smell here is, though. Why does the sea have to smell so effin' bad?" the blond Phantom Thief questioned, as Haru and Ren looked at each other with an unsuspecting smile.

"I think it's probably you," Ren jested, looking over at Ryuji from behind Haru. Ryuji gave their leader's arm a gentle jab, before starting to eat his food. As the four of them ate, they talked about their adventures. Most of their conversations revolved around mementos, and the endless mysteries that it held. Even so many months later, the concept still shook them to the core.

Ren was the first to finish his food, having been eating quickly intentionally - he had other plans. The way that Haru was sat on his lap meant that he could slip a hand underneath her, and her long dress would leave the others none-the-wiser. When Haru felt her boyfriend's palm resting against her ass, she began to get suspicious, but as it slipped between her and his lap, she realised that she was going to have to finish her own food quickly - apparently, her boyfriend had taken her earlier stunt as a challenge, and he was aiming to top it. She would never have considered doing such a thing in front of their friends, but maybe Ryuji was dumb enough to not notice - Yusuke certainly wouldn't be hard to fool, given that his attention was always elsewhere.

In her distracted state, Haru didn't notice Ren's fingers continuing to explore her until one slipped up against her slit, pushing between the folds of her labia. Haru squeaked, and then looked over at Ryuji, who had noticed and become worried. "...just a hiccup. I think I've been eating too quickly," she assured him, and he seemed to be content with that answer, turning back to Yusuke to continue chatting... though Yusuke wasn't really paying much attention.

Ren's finger slipped higher, searching her labia for her clit, which was a little harder to find from this angle, given that he didn't have much wiggle room. Haru looked down to ensure that they didn't look suspicious, and sure enough, nothing that Ren was doing was making so much as a bump in her dress - she didn't how if she was happy or sad about that, considering that Ren would likely use that to his advantage, but as his finger finally found her clit, and she melted against him, she concluded that he could be trusted. She tried to cover up the pleasure that she was feeling as much as she could, but Haru wasn't very good at staying quiet. A blush covered her face almost immediately, getting worse with each passing second, and her breath hitched, though she managed to keep at least that quiet.

His finger continued pressing further down, exploring her thoroughly. Did he actually not know what he was doing, or was he just teasing her? Haru didn't know for sure, but one thing that she did know was that it was becoming too much for her. She needed him inside her, be it his fingers or his cock. As if he was reading her mind, it was at that moment that his finger finally slipped inside her, as another continued to circle her clit. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and let out a low moan, siezing up for a moment afterwards and looking at the others to see if they'd noticed anything. Evidently not, as they were arguing over something. Haru didn't care. The only thing she could bring herself to care about was the finger inside her, and the one against her clit. She ground down against them, trying to get Ren to go further.

The uppermost finger stayed away from her clit for the time being, but his other finger slipped deeper into her, all the way to the second knuckle, before curling partially and brushing up against one of her inner walls. Her eyes rolled back, and she let out another groan, not even looking over to check if they'd been caught this time. Ren, as always, was on top of that, making sure that Ryuji didn't suspect anything. As his finger reached its hilt inside her, he curled his finger forward and brushed against the spot that he recognised as her g-spot - something that he'd found during one of their previous sessions, and had, in the meantime, become quite familiar with. He brushed against that ever-so-pleasurable spot, as Haru's twat grew wetter around him, and poor Haru grew closer and closer to an orgasm that she would have no chance of hiding.

To that end, Ren slipped a second finger inside her, and began to move both of the fingers back and forth. Though their movements were slow, they reached deep within Haru's quim, only a couple of inches away from tracing poor Haru's size limit. As his thumb finally found her clit again, pushing directly against it, Haru leaned her head back, and opened her mouth. Ren knew the signs, and silenced her with a kiss, though that did little to stop the loud moan that slipped free from Haru's throat. She coated his fingers, and the bottom of her dress, in the proof of her orgasm, all while making out with him. Ren opened his eyes, and looked over at the others. As Ryuji and Yusuke stared back at him, he parted their kiss and chuckled awkwardly, using his recently earned charisma to talk them down from any suspicions.

"Girls, am I right?" he asked, and as annoyed as Haru would have been to hear him say such a thing in normal circumstances, Ryuji and Yusuke simply nodded along and went back to whatever they had been talking about. Ren pulled his hand free from beneath Haru, and used the bag that their food had come in to clean off his fingers, before pulling her close.

"Did you like that?" he whispered, as she leaned back against him, and raised a hand to run over the opposing side of his face.

"Could have gone without a save like that, but you never fail to make me feel really good," she told him, bringing a smile to his face.

As he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, he whispered back: "That makes two of us."

They were smart enough to leave things for a bit, not trying their luck with anything else. Ryuji was, at the very least, suspicious, and the last thing they needed was for him to catch them - then the whole beach would know about it.

They didn't gain the mettle to fool around any further until after Ryuji and Yusuke had gone, and they had moved to somewhere a bit more crowded - they were on the beach, relaxing on a towel, with Haru once again sitting on Ren's lap. In front of them, Ann, Makoto and Futaba were all discussing what they should do next.

"You should come with us!" Ann told Haru, having previously expressed her disappointment that Haru hadn't been spending more time with them. With a blush on her face, Haru shook her head, smiling.

"N-No! It's alright, really," she said. To Makoto and Futaba, it seemed that Haru was just shy, and couldn't express the fact that she wanted to spend this time with Ren, seeing as he would be leaving them soon. In reality, though, it was because Ren was balls deep inside her, using the same trick that they had earlier with Haru's dress to be able to cover up their actions. Since thrusting in this position would be too obvious, Ren had simply gone for light grinding, which, although nothing compared to a good old fashioned fuck, was still just fine for the both of them.

"Ann, she probably wants to spend time with Jo-... with Ren. He's leaving, remember?" Makoto reminded her blonde-haired friend, sounding concerned for Haru and Ren. She certainly wouldn't want to be in their position - a long distance relationship. Little did she know just how much she would want to be in their position, given how good Haru felt with Ren's cock all the way inside her, pressing right up against the entrance to her cervix, as if ready to fill her in the way that their animalistic desires wanted him to.

"He should come too!" Ann protested, before recalling the way that Ryuji and Ren had both made eyes at her back in Hawaii. As uncomfortable as she had felt at the time, she couldn't deny that, upon reflection, the thought of being found attractive by the both of them was something of a turn-on.

"Oh, he will," Haru muttered, without even thinking about what she was saying. Ren visibly stiffened, hoping thqat Haru hadn't just given their act away. With all three pairs of eyes on them, Haru stuttered. "...l-later! I mean. We'll come later. You guys go ahead without us," she said, her face flushing. With the look Makoto had on her face, it almost seemed as if she had already figured out what was going on, but she didn't reveal it to the other two, instead tapping them on the shoulder.

"C'mon, we'll head over to the water now. They can join us later," Makoto insisted, with Ann and Futaba following shortly after. Haru let out a sigh of relief, but could barely finish expelling the air before Ren began fucking her again. He pulled back a couple of inches, before slamming back into her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"That was really dumb of you," he told her, honestly, but the way his cock seemed to have grown harder inside her told her that he had enjoyed the close shave.

"And yet you're still so hard," Haru reminded him, with a smile on her face as she laid her head beside his again, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to be overcome with pleasure. In the middle of a crowd, they still couldn't be too obvious - there were eyes everywhere, but neither of them seemed to care very much. The pinnacle of their naughtiness for the day, they began to move against each other, their movements subtle but meaningful. Haru bounced on Ren's lap, biting her lip. It felt so good to have him so deep inside her.

Even Ren, with his keen eye, was beginning to lose himself in the pleasure. He had known that Haru was the girl for him from the moment that he'd met her, but nothing proved that fact more than how great her twat felt around his cock, as if they were made for each other, which, given the revelations about the universe that they'd learned throughout their journey in mementos, could have been at least somewhat true.

Neither of them lasted very long after that, their faces flushed and their thrusts shallowed as they milked the experience for all of the pleasure that they could, each unspeakably turned on by the naughtiness of the situation. Finally, Haru slammed down against Ren's hard cock, and his cock twitched inside her, shooting off its second load of the day. By the time they both came down from a mind-numbing orgasm, Haru felt full, and Ren felt spent. Yet, despite that, they knew that they would have to have sex again before the day was out.

Haru's underwear proved useful for holding Ren's load inside her until she could get to the bathroom, at which point she cleaned herself up. The Phantom Thieves got together not long after to have fun in the water. Ryuji and Ann held the usual sexual tension that they always did, with Ryuji being more than a little enthusiastic to cover Ann in water, while Ann was similarly enthusiastic to show off her assets to Ryuji, going so far as to press her breasts against him at one point. Makoto, the more modest of the group, merely stood talking to someone outside of the group about politics, which had been going well until, upon the stranger's exit, they had given Makoto's rump a firm spank, and although she'd shouted after them, she couldn't deny that it had aroused her. Yusuke spent his time teasing Futaba whilst holding a blank expression, which was, in Futaba's opinion, the most annoying part of his teasing. Meanwhile, Haru and Ren exhanged suggestive glances and occasionally even more suggestive touches.

It hadn't taken them long to split from the group, and the beach, heading around the seafront to a more secluded area, where the water was shallow and high-reaching rocks surrounded them, leaving them essentially alone for the time being. Haru's dress sat on a nearby rock, and Ren's shorts were on another, as the two Phantom Thieves, naked, held each other in their arms, with Haru pressed up against one of the smoother rock's they'd found. They were kissing each other deeply, letting themselves go wild. Given that the day had been filled with the two of them needing to hide their sexuality behind various means of trickery, it was nice to finally be able to let loose. Haru could moan against Ren's lips as loud as she wanted, and Ren didn't have to worry about how loud he was being as he spanked Haru's delicious ass.

A testement to how worked up they were, Haru turned away from Ren and placed her hands against the smooth rock before her, presenting her ass to him. Ren didn't need to be told twice. Moving up behind her, he grabbed his own hard cock and aligned it with her entrance, before she shook her head.

"No, higher," she told him, and despite raising his eyebrow, he was more than happy to comply. Leaning his head back to get a better view of what he was doing, he aligned his cock with her ass, and in one quick thrust, pushed the head inside. It should have hurt, but their sweat, mixed with the water that they had fallen in one the way here, meant that Ren's cock was mostly lubricated. Haru pressed back against him immediately, trying to get him deeper inside her. They had done anal before, and Haru knew from experience that if she could get him as deep as possible as soon as possible, the pain would melt away sooner, and be replaced with an unfathomable pleasure - a prophecy which came true, as Ren bottomed out inside her, and their pent-up states resulted in rough, careless sex.

His hands on Haru's hips, Ren pulled himself back far enough to look down at her round ass as he continued pounding away at it. Her ass, large and perfectly shaped, always looked so inviting. Perfectly sculpted, and a treat to hold in his hands, Haru's ass had been at the centre of a lot of their sex sessions. She wasn't sure what he saw in it, but considering how crazy he got whenever she let him go wild, she couldn't exactly turn him down. It was a pleasure, to see him so worked up over her. Haru had always doubted her own appearance, figuring that men cared more about her status, but it seemed that Ren loved her appearance just as much as he loved her, and her status mattered little to him - it was filling, both in the metaphorical sense and the literal one, a fact that she was reminded of as Ren once again bottomed out inside her, his cockhead pressing up against the deepest reaches of her ass.

More than anything else, her ass was tight. Even with the amount of times Ren had been inside it, he could never get used to how pleasant the grip around his cock was. Haru was his one and only sexual partner, so whether every ass was like this was a mystery to him, but he didn't need another ass - Haru's was perfect for him. As he continued fucking her, his hands moved down to knead her ass, as Haru backed up against him, moaning in pleasure. Her hand reached down between her own legs, and she began to masturbate, rubbing desperately at her own clit. They each moaned loudly, from unintelligable noises, to declarations of pleasure, to each other's names. Any of the other Phantom Thieves would be surprised to see the two of them losing themselves so much.

His hands gripping her hips tightly, Ren pushed himself forward once more, and with a grunt, began to shoot off inside Haru again. The twitching of his cock was always something she welcomed, especially when it meant that she was going to spend the next couple of hours feeling full. As she was filled, Haru fell into her own orgasm, asshole tightening around him as her pussy quivered, dripping feminine juices into the water below, as she struggled to keep herself upright. Eventually, she had to give in to her buckling arms and allow herself to fall against the rock in front of her, becoming naught but a panting mess. Ren, in a similar state, leaned against her, his face flushed, as his cock softened and slipped out of her. Her asshole began to slowly drip his cum into the water below them, and she would have complained if she had the energy to do so.

Ren took a seat on one of the rocks nearby, and guided Haru over to him, holding her body against his. With all the time he'd spent on her ass, he'd forgotten completely about her breasts, which were now pressing firmly against his chest. He'd have time for those later, though - for the moment, he simply held his girlfriend close as she gathered herself.

"My ass is gonna hurt for days," she said, though it was hardly a complaint.

"I'll kiss it better for you," Ren replied, without missing a beat. Haru looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, before giggling to herself, and leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. He had turned her into something of a nymphomaniac, but even if she did enjoy sex so much, for him, she would be able to wait out the times between their meetings, and he felt the same. For most, the long distance would be a challenge, but Haru and Ren felt so completed in each other's company that such issues felt meaningless.

Shifting into his lap again, Haru leaned down and gave her boyfriend a long kiss, as his hands moved up to settle on her rump again. The last year had been hell for Ren, but it had all been worth it, not only because he and the other Phantom Thieves had saved existence itself, but also that he had found his soulmate.


End file.
